Return to Equinelantis/Yuna visiting dreams/Sharon's Dream/Cynder's Nightmare
Here is how Return to Equinelantis, Yuna visiting dreams, Sharon's Dream and Cynder's Nightmare goes in Yuna and the Return of the Princess. Later, in Equinelantis. King Solar Flare: Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. One to another. Hail the victorious dead. He offers up the goblet. Everyone: Hail! John Smith hesitates and thinks of them before he drinks. Scene changes to the people feasting at long tables. Cuts to Cassim. Cassim: No pauses, (cuts to show Flameslinger and Snap Shot) no spills. Snap Shot: And no regurgitation! (He lifts the tankard to his mouth… general laughter) Flameslinger: So… it’s a drinking game? Snap Shot: Last one standing wins heh heh heh! And they began to drink. Kaos: Heh heh heh heh (looking the worse for wear) Here, here. (he takes another tankard) Raaar it’s Kaos going swimming with little, hairy women haha (burps and drinks some more) Human Rarity: (in her Rainboom outfit and looking at her pink shoes) I wonder who'll win. Flameslinger: I feel something. (he looks at his fingers and Eomer raises an eyebrow) A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it’s affecting me. (looks concerned) Kaos: heh heh heh (slurring his words) what did I say? He can’t hold his liquor. (passed out) Snap Shot: Game Over! Human Rarity: (checking her shoes) I hope they doesn't get ruined. Oh, Wait. It's not. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (laughs) Princess Celestia: Peek-a-Boo! Peek-a-Boo! Prince Isamu: (laughs) Princess Luna: (blows his belly) John Smith: (whilst watching) No news of Yuna and the others? Star Swirl the Bearded: No word. Nothing. John Smith: We have time. Every day they're moving closer to Armageddor. Star Swirl the Bearded: (turning to him) Do we know that? How do you know? John Smith: (looks at him a moment) What does your heart tell you? Star Swirl the Bearded: (with a small smile) That Yuna is alive. Yes… yes she’s alive. Meanwhile, the foals are resting as Smeagol keeps an eye on them and wondered what Yuna's up to. Princess Yuna: (cast her spell to enter dreams) Sméagol: Oh well. In Sharon's dream. Tigatron: Hail, Princess Sharon! Ruler of the Autobots and the Maximals! Optimus Prime: You have our support until the end of our time. Princess Yuna: Sharon! Over Here! Princess Sharon: Yuna? What're you doing here? Princess Yuna: I came to see you. Ratchet: Honorable Princesses. Bumblebee: You'll always have our support. Princess Sharon: Yuna, Where are you? Princess Yuna: My friends and I are getting close to Armageddor. Have faith in our safety. Sharon was seen sleeping in the center of the room next to the fire. Cassim walks past her to the fire. He moves the logs around to encourage it to burn, he looks at her sleeping and walks over to her to pull her dress down to her ankle and her collar up to her neck. Princess Sharon: (with her eyes closed) What time is it? Cassim: Not yet dawn. He strokes the fur on her collar and withdraws his hand. She grabs his hand as he draws away. He turns back and looks at her. Princess Sharon: I dreamed I was a ruler of the Autobots and the Maximals. I stood upon the balcony. It was a reality I'd hoped it be. Then, I saw Yuna taking to me. ( Cassim stoops down next to her and she looks at him upset) She said that she and her friends are getting close to Armageddor. (a tear runs down her face) Cassim: Night changes many thoughts. Sleep, Sharon. Sleep while you can. (clutches her hooves and then leaves her as she sleeps) In Cynder's nightmare. Cynder: Back Off! Princess Yuna: Cynder! Cynder: Yuna? Is that you! Princess Yuna: This way! Cynder: Thank you. Cynder woke up. Cynder: Yuna? Yuna! Spyro: Cynder! Are you alright? Cynder: Yes, I'm alright, Spyro. It's just a dream. The next morning. Star Swirl the Bearded: There was no lie in Cynder’s eyes. A fool but an honest fool he remains. She have seen Yuna in her dream along with Sharon. We’ve been strangely fortunate. I saw in the Orb a glimpse of the enemy’s plan. Chernabog moves to strike the city of Syracuse. Princess Celestia: His defeat at Berk showed our enemy one thing. He knows the Heir has come forth Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still. Strength enough, perhaps, to challenge him. Chernabog fears this. He will not risk the peoples of other worlds uniting under one banner. He will raze Syracuse to the ground before he sees a Princess return to the throne of the Valley of Piece. If the beacons of Syracuse are lit the army must be ready for war. King Solar Flare: Tell me! Why should we ride to the aid of those who must come to ours? What do we owe Syracuse? Princess Sharon: I'll go to the Valley. Star Swirl the Bearded: No. Princess Sharon: They must be warned. Star Swirl the Bearded; They will be. (approaches closely to Sharon and speaks in a low voice) You must come to Spyro and the others will go to the Valley of Piece and to Syracuse by another road. Follow the river. Look to the black ships. Understand this, things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I fly for Syracuse (turns to look at Sharon and Celestia) and I wont be going alone. As they prepare to leave. Princess Celestia: So, We have much to continue on. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (fussing) Princess Celestia: Sharon, Will you take them? Princess Sharon: Yes, Celestia. Star Swirl, How far is Syracuse. Star Swirl the Bearded: Few days to ride as the Eagle flies. It's a good thing Marahute is well prepared. (to Marahute) Fly, Marahute. Show us the meaning of haste. And Marahute took off to Syracuse. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225